SonAmy Oneshot Collection
by TQstars
Summary: All the SonAmy one shots I've written over the past months. Right now they include Boom Universe and Sonic X Universe (as well as a concept oneshot for an au series). I'll add more as time goes on.
1. Flirting Using Revolving Doors

**Based on the revolving door post I saw with Sonic in it. Set in the Boom!Universe.**

 **Also to explain, the reason why I haven't been updating much here is because I've been doing a lot of drawing on my tumblr and deviantart account. My Sonic style is getting better and I ended up focusing on that but I do want to finish writing the stories I started so please be patient with me! ;v;**

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy huffed, "You're making this more difficult than it should be."

"Uhhh I dunno Ames, what makes you say that?" Sonic gave her a cheeky grin.

"The fact that I'm trying to get through this revolving door and you're trying to push me from getting inside?" Amy glared at Sonic and sighed, "Whoever thought giving the library revolving doors was a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Sonic beamed, he tried to enter the library at the same time as Amy. But instead of following her through the right side of the revolving door, he went through the left; causing Amy to have a hard time to use the door properly.

"When I get through this I'm so going to get you." Amy pouted, her eyes narrowing further as she looked through the glass at Sonic.

"Sorry can't hear you the glass is in the way." Sonic whistled, making Amy irritated.

"Sonic the hedgehog you let me through this instant!" She tried to jump at him, but as she did Sonic immediately zipped out the same way he came in. But as he did he span the revolving door, making Amy spin around a number of times.

"SSSOONNIIICC!" Amy hissed loudly; getting an equally loud "shhh" from the receptionist. She held onto the revolving door handles for dear life.

Sonic whistled as he tapped his foot outside the door for a few seconds. He glanced at the revolving door before putting his arm in and yanking out Amy from the spinnjng nightmare. He shifted Amy from his right hand's grip to leaning her back on his left; his right hand catching Amy's flailing hands as he dipped her.

"Wh-Wha…?" Amy muttered, incredibly dizzy from what happened. When she gathered herself she found Sonic holding onto her, looking down at her with a smug grin on his face.

"Think the door is a good idea now Amy?" He asked her, making the pink hedgehog blush.

Amy blinked for a few moments before giving Sonic a cheeky smile. She shook her head, "Nope." Amy pulled herself upwards and Sonic released his hold on her; allowing her to stand.

Sonic stared at her in surprise and disappointment, "Aw come on! I totally nailed it!"

As Amy walked away she approached the revolving door. "Well," She turned back to Sonic with a smile, "I guess it's not that bad of an idea. Though I think the spinning could've used a bit of work." She entered the revolving door and into the library, leaving Sonic to process her words.

"Ah..noted." Sonic blushed slightly; turning his head away as he rubbed the back of his head. Revolving doors were probably not the most smoothest prop when it came to flirting with a girl.


	2. A Single Song

**Set in the Boomverse again.**

* * *

Sonic zipped through the village out of boredom. There were many things he could be doing, but he just didn't really feel like doing any of them. Eggman hadn't been showing up lately either. This made the hedgehog restless. Sure those moments of quiet are opportunities to relax, but they can only go on for so long. Sonic stopped with a sigh, but then his ears perked when he heard a singing voice nearby.

Granted the singer wasn't exactly amazing, but Sonic could tell that with practice they could be quite good. He followed the sound of the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. Sonic found himself walking into a clearing where Amy stood by a large rock; a music stand before her.

"Ohh, why can't I get those notes right?" Amy huffed, staring at the music sheets. She sung the section she was stuck on. "No…that's not it."

Sonic snuck around so that he was hiding behind a tree watching Amy, he didn't often hear her sing so he was curious. Especially since she usually spent her time studying archeology.

"This is a mess." Amy sat on the rock with her head buried in her hands, "Okay okay, once more."

Amy started singing from what seemed like the beginning of the song. Sonic peeked from his position to listen carefully, he knew she wouldn't be too keen on him listening in; with her being so frustrated like that, but he still wanted to see why Amy was so caught up on making the song perfect.

Sonic's ears twitched as he caught onto every word of her song. He blinked, "What's Amy singing a love song for?" He muttered to himself. He wasn't sure why but he found she sung very well. Sonic assumed she had been practicing for a while.

Amy got to the part she was stuck on and sang it, only to throw her sheet music aside in anguish. "No, no, NO!" Amy shook her head; picking up her sheet music as she realised what she had done, "I can't get it right no matter how much I try…." She was about to throw in the towel, when a soft voice began singing. Amy listened in surprise, even the part she was stuck on was sung perfectly.

Sonic shyly emerged from his hiding place. "You uh, wanna try together?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"How long have you been there?" Amy was more surprised than mad, she slowly approached him.

"Eh, just long enough to remember the song. What'cha practicing for?"

"O-Oh nothing…just for fun…"

"You're very serious for something that's supposed to be fun." Sonic had his arms on his hips, making his way to Amy and leading her back to the music stand. "Here let's try together okay?"

"Sure." Amy was quiet; her ears were back and she was twiddling her tumbs, she was nervous.

Sonic sat next to her and begun the song, Amy was growing mesmerised but she was able to join in when she could. She heard that Sonic could sing but she didn't think about how well he sang, she listened as she sung all the main melodies with Sonic backing her up on the harmonies. It was an amusing sight, but Amy was practically glowing inside.

She initially began practicing so she could sing the song to Sonic one day, but she found that a duet with was much more satisfying. She heard their melodies split and harmonise and then become one again, she heard the way their voices sounded together. It was surely something. Amy found herself becoming shy with her voice, but as soon as she started singing softer Sonic patted her hand and gave her a smile; encouraging her to give it her best no matter how she sounded.

As soon as it got to the part Amy was stuck at, Sonic immediately took to the main melody; leaving Amy to hesitantly try and sing the harmony. Sonic grinned at her and their voices returned to the main melody, Amy returned the smile guessing she did well on the harmony part.

When the song ended, Sonic couldn't help but stare at Amy. It was enjoyable singing with her, he wouldn't mind doing it again. Though he would prefer no one else was around. Sonic turned away with a small blush on his cheeks from his thoughts. He rubbed a finger on his nose shyly.

"Sonic?" Amy's voice was quiet; shy.

"Yes Ames?" Sonic turned back to her; cheeks tinted red, he looked at her gently.

"Do you think….we can do this again sometime?"

"Of course Amy, anything for you."

"Wh-What?" Amy's face grew bright red, making Sonic's face do the same thing in realisation.

"A-Anything for a friend y-you know?" Sonic chuckled nervously, "S'not like I was uh thinking anything special?" Sonic's face returned to normal after seeing Amy's crestfallen expression.

"Ah…I suppose so."

"Amy, I mean," Sonic stared at the ground, "You're very important to me. So I would glady sing with you again."

"O-Oh.." Amy blushed once more, "You're very important to me too Sonic."

"H-Hey can I ask?"

"What is it?"

Sonic turned to Amy with a curious expression, "Why a love song?"

"A-Ah well I mean," Amy frantically waved her arms around trying to figure out an answer, "I-I just wanted to see what it would sound like if I sung it is all!"

"Hmmm," Sonic mused with pursed lips, he was not entirely convinced. "You sounded lovely Ames, but the duet was better." He winked playfully.

"Then…all the more, we should sing together?" Amy shyly glanced up at him with a hopeful expression.

Sonic couldn't help but feel his heart clench at her expression. He was very tempted to tease her, and tease her he did. He held up Amy's chin and leaned close so that they were eye to eye.

"As many times as you want me to Amy Rose, your wish is my command." His voice was soft, seducing. It made Amy melt in his grasp.

"Oh…Sonic…" She murmured, unaware of how she was gazing so deeply at him.

Sonic could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at her voice. It was music to him. He wanted to hear her speak; call his name, not casually or friendly or whatever. But like that. How she did earlier. It was so sweetly sounded. She just spoke his name, but the way she said it oh how it did a number on his entire being. His chest began to beat, his stomach fluttere; mind grew blank. Sonic wanted Amy to sound his name again.

"Say that once more." Sonic didn't realise he whispered aloud until he noticed Amy's surprised face, any daze she was in long broken.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic pulled back abruptly; broken from his own daze, "I-I said let's sing once more! Yeah!" He turned his back to her and rubbed the back of his quills. What had gotten into him? He stared at the sky with a flustered expression.

He began to sing the first verse of the love song Amy wanted to sing; in hopes his beating heart would still for once for this fast paced hedgehog. Sonic then discovered, he meant every lyric he sang; word for word, and he was beginning to realise he meant them for her. Amy Rose.

Little did he know Amy felt the same way, and with hidden mutual feelings their voices resounded. A duet became a solo; for their music became a single song.


	3. No Matter Where

**I've always wondered what it was like for Amy when she would practically search the world for Sonic. Basically that's what this drabble is about. It's not much :0**

* * *

Along the rivers and across the mountains, through vast valleys and neverending forests, a young female hedgehog trekked through the lands; the back of her hand wiping the sweat off her brow, and her fingers lazily running along the hem of her dress.

The sky had darkened as the sun dipped into the night, the stars beginning to show their shine as the moon glowed brightly on display. The sounds of woodlife dying down as each and every creature returned to their blessed slumber; nothing but the melodies of nature to grace the pink female.

Amy sat upon a rock along the banks of a glittering lake, her deep breaths and longing sighs escaping her lips. She was alone, alone in the midst of an ever growing world. She had travelled very long and was not at all close to the nearest form of shelter.

She leant back onto her elbows, watching as the stars danced and twinkled playfully. A small smile was upon her dampened muzzle; stained with tears which had fallen long ago. The time to cry had ended and all there was left of her was courage. Amy had to keep going, to give up would only mean that she had surrendered her feelings of affection. The very love that drove her to such quiet adventures.

She lifted her hand towards the sky, noting how her gloves were slightly dirty from all the trekking she had done. The expression on her face bittersweet as she found herself incredibly lonely yet containing her usual cheerful disposition.

The only wish she had, was that he was by her side.

Sonic; the one thing that reminded her of strength. The one thing that brought her experiences that she would never even dare to try and forget. She closed her eyes and thought about the pleasant days, the peaceful moments where she had spent them with her beloved friends. The joyful smiles the hearty laughs; even the quiet moments between her and him, with lidded eyes and silent smiles. Those days where she was content and safe; happy.

She was not venturing into the unknown to just look for him. While that would delight her to no end she was there to see what he saw. The longing to know what was on her love's mind was great. To know what world he lived in and know what beauties he saw, she longed to keep in her heart the perspective he held in hopes that maybe her own eyes would could see the same way.

Little did she know that her eyes held such enchantments and wonders that even Sonic had grown curious. Though he would never admit to the notion.

Amy's eyes would always sparkle and always held such depths to them that Sonic wasn't sure what he'd find if he looked. They were such an enigma to one another that all they had for each other was a generous amount of curiosity, a slight need to know what was it that made the other so inticing.

Amy sighed once again before standing on her feet, the night was young and she still had miles to go. She began to stroll along the edges of the lake, her eyes wandering around and taking in the mysterious beauty that is the night. Quietly she wished go herself that her love would grace her with his presence once more. Her eyes grew tired, but her heart beated continuously reminding her to go on.

She felt overwhelmed yet greatly excited at the realisation that the world was her oyster; that she was free to explore and do as she wished with her life. It was a huge realisation, and stirred within her a deep understanding to how Sonic felt. The world was so huge and had so many things! How one would just sit around

and not try to discover it all baffled her to no end. From the Green Hill Zone to Holoska, from Casinopolis to Westopolis, such sights were to beheld in the little hedgehog's eyes and she found herself wishing to have the ability to see everything as soon as possible.

Which was how she discovered the reasoning behind Sonic always running around the world. She silently noted to ask him to take her when they met again.

Eventually Amy had found her fatigue too great that even the will of her heart could not give her the strength needed. She found herself a safe spot between a pair of rocks; behind her lush greenery and in front of her soft sands as the lake's tide drifted inwards and outwards as if followed the light of the moon.

She stretched herself along the sand, curling her arms near her head as she lay on her back; watching the stars with sleepy eyes and coloured clouds within her head. Amy placed her hands on her stomach, feeling the rise and fall as she breathed; relaxing her with her own gentle rhythm. Her eyes began to close and the clouds in her head parted, releasing vivid colours and allowing Amy to drift peacefully into dreamland. She dreamt of journeys and adventures with friends, she dreamt of peace as well as saving the world from harm.

But mostly she dreamt of safety as she was met with a warming sensation around her; lifting her into the air as the wind sped through her quills. A lulluby that stirred her heart to bring the image of her love; placing a tender smile upon her lips as she dreamt.

No matter where she was, no matter what journeys they were on, no matter what they held within their sights, Amy knew her love would never leave her.


	4. Oh No!

**At some point I wondered, "At some point Sonic was going to realise how he felt about her right?" and I knew that moment could've gone different ways. One way was that he was cool about it and chill with it and easily accepting. Another way was that it hit him like a wrecking ball and he was not prepared.**

 **This fic was a total train wreck I'm so sorry.**

 **This was also written with humour in mind so I might've exaggerated reactions a bit. Also I tried. The other Sonic X inspired fic is better ;v; Oh! This one is set after episode 20.**

* * *

"Well sure I mean it Amy. I think you're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. The way you swing that little hammer of yours around, my heart beats a million times a minute. I know, you could never care for somebody like me. I guess that's just the way it has to be. Perhaps I could go on, if only you'd swing that hammer of yours once more."

It had been some time since Sonic was on that cruise ship. It was certainly a nightmare at first but he learnt how to relax which brought him a lot of calm. There were many days where he found himself just lying in place, taking in the world around him. Eyes closed, steady breathing, for once seeing the world still.

But there was one thing bothering him. Those words. The ones he said to convince Amy to get him off the cruise ship. Sure he didn't mean to play with her feelings, but it didn't change the fact that he did. Sonic already knew how much Amy felt for him. She never hid it. She had her heart on her sleeve and he knew that all to well. So to toy with her, boy he sure made a poor decision.

Sonic stood from the roof of the Chuck's lab and jumped off it, thinking that maybe a run would help with how he felt. He ran everywhere; past trees, through mountains, over hills, he even saw snow. All he did was run, run and run and run as if trying to peel off the past from his heart. When he returned to the Thorndyke manor, he found Tails waiting to greet him.

"There you are Sonic!" The young fox jogged over to him, "I was thinking maybe we could go do something together. It's been a long time don't you think?"

Sonic grinned, "Has it? Well what do you have in mind?" Tails crossed his arms as he thought while Sonic watched him, he was sure glad Tails was quick to forgive him. After all he told him about his precious plane on the cruise. Sonic chuckled nervously, he couldn't help but feel as if he was starting to sound like a handful.

"What's up Sonic?" Tails paused from his thinking, "Is there something on your mind?"

"What no, not at all. You done thinking yet?"

"Yeah, we can fly around for a bit. Maybe land somewhere and just hang out?" Tails shrugged.

"Sounds good buddy." Sonic raced to the X Tornado, "Ready when you are!" He called out, causing Tails to spin his tails and fly over.

A blue sky; clear as a crystal, Sonic sighed as he gazed at the clouds with Tails at his side. He rested his arms behind his head and smiled, ah relaxation. A clear mind, no thoughts, and certainly no weird feelings. Though he couldn't quite understand why he was so bothered in the first place.

He closed his eyes, intent on relaxing. He and Tails flew around for a while before stopping at a cottage in a field. There wasn't anyone in the cottage apparently, and the two thought it would make a nice place to stop and relax. Almost like old time's sake. Sonic and Tails were silent, listening to the cottage's old windchimes in the distance.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails turned to look at his brother, "Are you okay?"

Sonic opened an eye, "What makes you think I'm not?" He frowned slightly.

"It's nothing much but," Tails stared at Sonic with curious eyes, "You seem a little jittery today."

"Jittery? What'dya mean?"

"I dunno," Tails crossed his arms, "It's just a feeling. You just don't seem like yourself."

"I'm very much myself I can assure you." Suddenly Sonic felt a swinging presence behind him. He sat up tense, before slowly turning around. He glared. It was oddly enough, just an old arrow sign; spinning around from the wind.

"Yeah, that is exactly what you're usually like." Tails' voice was monotonous and full of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes, there was no way Sonic could lie to him about something like that.

"At least it's not a hammer." Sonic blurted before realising what he said.

"A hammer? What does a swinging sign have in relation to a–oh." Tails raised a brow, "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything this time!" Sonic huffed and crossed his arms. Tails then stood abruptly and pointed into the distance with a fearful look on his face.

"AH it's Amy!" He cried, causing Sonic to jump to his feet; ready to run if necessary.

Sonic then stopped as he realised what Tails did, he gave him a look.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything at all." Tails crossed his arms. "Seriously, what's eating you?"

Sonic sighed and sat down, "Okay okay, maybe I might be feeling something about what I told Amy on the cruise ship."

"What, that?" Tails moved closer to Sonic so that he was sitting directly beside him, "Sonic that was ages ago. You're only feeling bad about it now? Gee, for someone who's supposed to be the fastest thing alive you're pretty slow."

"Hey! I just happened to start thinking about it is all." Sonic shrugged.

"You should apologise if it's bothering you so much." Tails stood up and began walking to his plane, "Come on, let's go back so you can apologise to her."

"Right now?" Sonic looked practically distressed.

"Yes. Right now." Tails climbed into his plane, "And no running off got it?"

"Got it…."

Back at the manor, Amy found herself staring into the mirror; hammer in hand. Whether he meant it or not, did she really look cute when she swung her hammer? Amy gave a few test swings to see. Sure it happened a while back and she had long since stopped being mad at him for it. But she couldn't help but feel happy when Sonic complimented her for once. As she lowered her hammer she sighed, "Oh Sonic." She muttered under her breath, "If you really thought that I would be the happiest girl alive." She clutched her hammer dreamily, "But I guess it won't happen right now, oh well."

Amy started humming as she started walking into the living room, trying to distract herself from any negative thoughts. She stopped when she noticed Cream staring at her curiously.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, raising a brow. Cream shook her head.

"Not at all Amy. I was just wondering if anything happened."

Amy pondered, "I don't think anything happened." She paused, "Hey Cream?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Do you think I look cute with my hammer?"

Cream tilted her head in wonder, "I think you always look cute. What's with the sudden question? Did Mr. Sonic say anything?"

"Not really." Amy replied, "At least not recently."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Amy's ears folded back. She pulled out her hammer and held it up in declaration, "Have no fear Amy Rose is here!" She surprised Cream with her sudden yelling; swinging her hammer around a few times before placing the hammer head on the floor, leaning on the handle and blowing a kiss into the air with a wink.

Cream watched before giggling at Amy's antics but then stopped when she heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Amy's eyes widened when she noticed who was standing right in front of her while Cream only smiled, as if she knew that he was standing there the entire time.

"Am I, interrupting something?" Sonic raised a brow, his cheeks slightly tinted pink.

Amy's face turned red, "Ah haha….n-nothing." She put away her hammer and twiddled her thumbs, "Just playing around I guess."

Sonic coughed slightly into his hand, "Ah okay…cool…." He muttered, the words he told her on the cruise ship suddenly echoing in his head. He placed a hand over his chest, it suddenly started throbbing; he wanted to run away. Amy wasn't even chasing him yet he felt like she was. Why only now?

"Mr. Sonic are you okay?" Cream's soft voice broke what was an awkward silence, she walked over to him and gently held his hand. "Are you nervous because Amy blew a kiss at you?"

"W-What?!" He pulled back in surprise, "Why are you suddenly asking Cream?" Cream then pulled Sonic by the hand towards Amy, making the blue hedgehog even more nervous.

Cream held Amy's hand and pulled both Sonic and Amy's hands together, "The two of you seem so strange, did something happen between you? I'm worried."

"There's nothing to worry about Cream." Amy spoke, consoling her little friend. "Why don't you go see what Ella is up to? Maybe you could help her with something."

Cream's eyes lit up; any previous worries pushed away, "You think I can help? Okay!" She then skipped; searching for one of her dear human friends.

Now left alone with Amy, Sonic couldn't help but feel his heart race. It didn't help when Amy turned and gave him a worried look. What was going on with him? He began to sweat nervously. He silently begged for someone to help him.

"Sonic?" Amy stepped closer, "Are you okay?" She tilted her head. "Cream's right you're acting strange."

"What do you mean I'm acting strange you're acting strange!"

"Me?!" Amy cried out in surprise.

"Y-Yeah." Sonic looked away, he didn't want to say anything that would anger her. Not again. Her hammer was pretty lethal. But goodness her facial expressions. Did she always look like that? Sonic took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. But it was all in vain.

"Sonic what is going on with you?" Amy held Sonic's hands tenderly in hers, "You're not yourself." She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. At the very least, it seemed that way to him.

This was not fair. There was no way that THE Sonic the Hedgehog was going to be reduced into a flustered mess. He was perfectly fine before he returned, he was perfectly calm until he had to see Amy blow a kiss and wink at him, what ever happened to the Sonic that didn't like all these mushy things? And mostly, why was she looking so cute compared to before? Sonic wasn't blind. He knew she was cute when she wasn't gushing at him or trying to hit him with her hammer. But not like this. Certainly not like this. This was a train wreck, and he didn't want to be the train.

Sonic's words continuously echoed in his head. It was like a ghost trying to haunt him, and succeeding. They hovered in his head, and did things to his heart. He felt like he was going mad. He was Sonic the Hedgehog! He repeated that in his head; Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero, the one who's too cool for anything! Stop blushing, stop sweating, stop being so nervous. Sonic felt like he was going to explode.

"Sonic? Hello?" Amy waved her hands in front of his face, "Are you seriously okay? Hold on." She pushed Sonic onto the sofa, and retreated into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

Sonic sighed and gave deep breaths when Amy left. Finally he could be alone and regain himself. He ran a hand through his quills, this was not going well. He was supposed to apologise like Tails said, but it seemed his body had other plans. He leant back and stared at the ceiling, there was no way that he could suddenly feel this way. Could it? Was it possible? He had known her for years and she never had this kind of affect on him. Sure sometimes he was flustered but she was always on his case. Now he felt he was on her heart. Wait a minute. What? Sonic held a hand to his chest, no it can't be.

He got up and decided to look for Tails; passing the kitchen in the process. He couldn't help but stand and watch for a while, watching Amy laughing with Ella and Cream. Watching Amy as she pulled a handkerchief to wipe off some icing on Cream's cheek. Watching Amy grab a glass of water and talking about him; worrying about him. Oh no. Sonic quickly zipped away to find Tails. He was not doing well.

"So let me get this straight. You couldn't apologise because Amy's chasing you?" Tails stared at Sonic in disbelief. What on earth has that hedgehog gotten into this time? He rubbed his head and watched Sonic pace back and forth in the workshop.

"Not physically chasing me, but it feels like it." Sonic patted his chest, "I'm running inside."

"Sonic you're dense but you're not stupid." Tails walked over and patted Sonic's shoulder, "I think we both know why you're feeling like this. I'm just surprised it took you so long. You really are slow."

"Tails no…" Sonic sighed, "I feel even worse for what I said. How she could even care for someone like me I have no idea."

"Perhaps I could go on!" Tails cried out, mimicking Sonic during that time. He put his arms on his hips when Sonic glared at him, "Honestly, get a grip Sonic."

"How can I?" Sonic sat on the ground, "But it's not like I lied. Amy can be intense but it's not as if I don't like her."

"At least you admit it." Tails rubbed a finger on his cheek, "Even if you admitted it in the most vague and roundabout way." Sonic pouted at Tails' words.

"Hey I never said I was admitting anything okay?"

"Your face is at least." Tails pointed at Sonic's red muzzle. Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, point taken." Sonic stared at the ground, "But I'm supposed to be cool."

Tails sat down on the ground with him, "There's nothing uncool about feeling that way Sonic. It's normal."

"It's just that, it's Amy. We've known her for a long time haven't we? So why am I like this now?"

"Maybe because for once you're actually looking at her?"

"What do you mean? I look at her just fine."

"Not like that." Tails sighed, "Sonic I'm sure we both know that Amy's a nice girl, as you said she's intense but she's not bad. Amy's not exactly terrible looking either."

"Tails?!" Sonic stared at the fox in disbelief.

"Sonic come on, there's nothing wrong with saying something like that about someone. Calm down geez." Tails shook his head, "Anyway as I was saying, she's a good girl. But you've always been so caught up in other things. So now that you've stopped and properly thought about Amy it's starting to dawn on you. I'm sure those things you've said were actually things you've felt at some point but never really thought about. You're always speeding through everything that some things have been taking a while to catch up to you."

"You really think it's like that?"

"I dunno, how you feel is up to you Sonic. All I'm doing is just saying what I've noticed from you."

Sonic rested his arms on his knees and stared into the distance in thought, had he always felt that way about Amy? He wasn't too sure. Everything about him was too fast paced to properly analyse. But one thing's for sure, he was certainly feeling something now. He couldn't deny it. He closed his eyes and tried to pin point any moment in his memories; anything that could've hinted that he felt some sort of attraction to his pink hedgehog friend.

He remembered when he first saved her, the way she gave him that innocent look on her face. But it was just a simple recognising that she was pretty. There was no harm in that. But then she began to be more involved in his life. Chasing him around, following him into the most dangerous of situations. She would swing her hammer bravely, and held her head up proudly in the face of adversity. All because of him. She would stare danger in the face if it got in the way of the both of them.

Before he knew it, she was always there. When he was in trouble she would always look for him. When he was hurt she would always care for him. She was always thinking about him, and while sometimes he would comply to her feelings he didn't think it would make him begin to feel something. Even when Amy would pester him to go on dates and to marry her and all that, it never stopped him from noticing the value in her. How she never backed down no matter how hard she cried. Going out of her way for the good of others when she needed to. Stepping up and taking charge when she needed to get something done. Always standing with her heart proudly displayed in the open; and it was his.

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he quickly turned to look at Tails; suddenly beginning to understand. Tails smiled at him.

"You've noticed?"

"I mean, I don't know if it means what I think it means…" Sonic started to speak, "But I guess, I could explore and see where it takes me."

Tails smirked, "Well when you get to your conclusion, don't run when the time comes okay?" He stood up and began to return to his work.

"Well, I won't run away from it if that's what you're worried about." Sonic chuckled; standing up and leaving the workshop so as to allow Tails to continue with what he was previously doing.

"Sonic!"

As Sonic left the workshop he found Amy standing in front of him panting. He snorted in laughter when he noticed she had a glass of water in her hand.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, slightly irked and at the same time confused.

"Nothing it's nothing." He smiled at her amused, "Is that for me?" He asked, pointing at the water.

"Yeah." Amy walked over and handed it to him. She stared at the ground shyly, "I just thought you could use it you know? You were quite strange earlier. Although now I can see you're just fine."

"Thanks. I did kinda need it." Sonic took the glass and drank the water, "Hey Ames?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"Look at me for a sec."

"W-What?" Amy stared at him in surprise, "What are you sayi—"

"Just look at me." Sonic's face was serious that Amy couldn't help but comply. They held each other's gaze for a while, and Amy wondered if there was something Sonic needed from her. But her thoughts were interrupted when Sonic gave her a smirk.

"Well what'dya know. I do mean it." He then began to walk past Amy and back to the manor, "Thanks again for the water." He said with a smile, leaving Amy behind with her confusion.

"What just happened?" Amy held a hand to her head, "It was like Sonic was analysing me back there. He's so strange. He was so flustered earlier and now it's like I'm seeing him in a whole new light. Like he was enlightened or something." Amy placed her hands on her hips, "I will never understand that Sonic. And I'm certain he won't tell me what's on his mind either." She shrugged, "I guess I just have to wait."

But unbeknownst to her that was only the start of Sonic's weird behaviour.

"Wait…." Amy suddenly began to ponder, "When he said he meant it…did it mean…" Amy blushed furiously before pulling out her hammer and swinging it in the air, "OH SONIC." She giggled happily before running off in his direction. "I KNEW YOU'D NOTICE."

"Amy?! W-Wait put down that hammer!" Sonic dropped the glass and held his hands up with a blush on his face, realising that Amy figured out what he meant.

"I LOVE YOU SONIC" Amy threw her hammer away and jumped into Sonic's arms, making the blue blur's face grow even more red from her rather loud voice.


	5. Tonight

**I always seem to write them talking I have no idea why. But yes! I had this idea after seeing episode 42 of Sonic X, which also happens to be one of my favourite episodes for various reasons. But yeah this is sort of a "what happens after?" to episode 42. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic chuckled as he sat on the front of Sam's car in the Thorndyke Household's park way. There was no way a machine would be able to overcome his speed, even if it were a car like Sam's. Still, there was no harm in racing. Sonic was whistled, it was still great having found someone who was close to reaching him in a race. He jumped off the car and gave a salute to Sam. "See ya around!" He said with a grin.

"You too Sonic! Race again soon?"

"You betcha!" As Sam's car drove off in the distance, Sonic stretched his arms and made his way to enter Chris' home. It was late at night and boy was he tired. He had a long day after all; fighting with Bokkun, chasing after a robot sent to free Eggman from jail only to find there was none, and then the race with Sam Speed. As he yawned, he was greeted by Chris and Cream.

"Oh hey Sonic you're back." Chris smiled, "Where were you all day?"

"Here and there, you know I'm always on the run." Sonic winked with a smile. "Had a race with Sam too, it was sweet." Cream tilted her head in wonder.

"Wasn't Amy with Mr. Sam today?" She asked; turning to Chris, "She left with him earlier after you didn't show up for your date."

Sonic's ears folded backwards as he heard, "Oh…right, she was with him when I showed for the race." He tapped his cheek nervously. He was certainly in trouble.

"If she's not back then, AH!" Chris stared at Sonic in surprise, "Does this mean you just left her in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Mr. Sonic how could you! She's all alone and it's very dark!" Cream looked down at Cheese who made sad chao noises, "Amy must be really hungry and sad by now…."

"Hey hey hey calm down guys." Sonic held his hands up, "It's not like I can't find her." He went to the front door and made a running pose, "Look I'll bring her back okay?" He then zipped away into the distance, hopefully towards Amy's direction.

Chris and Cream gave each other a look before sighing, closing the front door. "We should probably save some dinner for them huh Cream?"

"I'm sure they'll be very hungry when they get back. Hopefully Amy would've forgiven Mr. Sonic by then."

"Yeah."

Late into the night, Amy found herself sitting on the sand of the beach she told Sam to take her to. She sighed, pulling her legs closer to her and resting her head on her knees. "The sea is definitely the place girls who are left alone go to." She muttered softly, any previous anger she had long gone. "Ahhh and I'm so hungry too!" She threw her arms up in the air and stood, beginning to pace back and forth at the edge of the waves. "I can't believe they just left me here like this! And argh, that Sonic! He barely acknowledged me even though he skipped out on our date!" Amy pulled her hammer out and began swinging it around in frustration.

A gust of wind blew by and immediately died down after, Amy heard a voice behind her. "Yo, Amy."

"AAAGGHH" Amy threw her hammer behind her, making Sonic jump to the side in surprise. He was about to comment on her actions but stopped when he saw her in tears. "I know what I said." She began, panting from swinging her hammer. "And I still won't give up trying to chase after you. B-But, if you're just going to lead me around like this….then tell me! Tell me right now that I'm just wasting my time!" She fell to her knees and cried, "I spent all day today, angry at you for leaving me in the dust, breaking promises that I'm sure you tried to keep, but I knew..I knew you were always helping others, and I knew that you didn't miss out on today on purpose. But I'm just so frustrated. You always do this!"

Sonic watched her silently as she ranted, a small smile on his face. For all the years they've been together, Amy's antics have grown on him….even though he'd prefer she not threaten him with her hammer. But otherwise she was endearing.

Amy sniffled as she continued to speak, "You're so busy all the time being a hero, that it makes me so happy when you decide to try and make time for me. But then you go off and bring my hopes down." She turned to face the ocean and curled up on the sand. "I don't ever want to give up on trying Sonic, but sometimes I'm not sure if you want me to." She wiped her eyes and stared into the sea.

"The ocean actually looks pretty in the moonlight." Sonic spoke suddenly, seating himself next to Amy on the sand. Amy stared at him with a raised brow.

"What? Sonic if you're trying to change the subject—" Amy was cut off when she saw the way Sonic smiled at her. She blinked in surprise, how often did she see a face like that? Honestly it was the first time.

"I actually wouldn't mind staying here awhile."

"But Sonic you hate the water."

"Not so much that I'd stay away if you fell into it." Sonic's voice was quiet that Amy could barely hear him.

"What?" Amy found herself looking at Sonic curiously, "You'd go into the water if I was drowning in it?"

"I might've already done that." Sonic looked away, rubbing his nose nervously.

"No way since when?" Amy paused when she remembered the only time she drowned. "That was you…But you don't know how to swim."

"Well I mean, my body just kind of acted on its own." Sonic couldn't look her in the eye. "I just didn't want to lose you I guess. Especially to the ocean."

"Aw Sonic," Amy giggled, "You do care."

"You are pretty important." Sonic turned to Amy with a shy smile, making Amy return it with equal shyness. Sonic the stood up and picked Amy up bridal style making her blush.

"S-Sonic? What are you—"

"Ah well I have to take you home don't I?" Sonic grinned, "It's pretty late."

"Wait, let's go on a run first before we go home."

Sonic stared at her curiously, "Oh? You want me to take you on a run?"

Amy stared down at her lap and began playing with her fingers, "I mean we have time, and it's not like we got to go on that date I mean….if you don't mind."

"Who am I to deny a request like that?" Sonic winked, "I do kinda owe you one. But be warned, I run very fast."

"Tell me something I don't know captain obvious." Amy giggled before breaking into a surprised yelp when Sonic began running.

Sonic found himself holding onto Amy tightly as he ran; where he brought her he didn't care, what was important was the journey. At least to him it was. As the night sped by them Sonic snuck a glance at Amy, only to smile when he saw the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. She looked as if she was about to laugh. As Sonic ran by trees and mountains, he had an idea. He began to run over a large hill; one he knew led to a large drop into a valley. The valley contained a plethora of flowers surrounding a lake, he had a feeling Amy would like that. As he reached the end of the hill he jumped, taking him and Amy across the moonlit sky and over the flowers.

"Oh wow…." Amy gasped, taking in the view. Below them flowers practically glowing, and above them was the moon. Amy turned her gaze in every direction, mountains to her left, forest to her right. There was so much to see in the cover of night and it was thanks to Sonic she got to see it from this perspective. But most of all, she got to see it with him.

"Like what you see?" Sonic asked her playfully.

"Of course I do Sonic!" Amy laughed, "It's beautiful." She stared at him with bright eyes and a wide smile, how could she stay angry and him? Sure he could be a jerk and could try and at least be a little more considerate, but there were so many times where he made her life look so beautiful. There was no way, no way at all she could forget that; how he made her feel even if the world happened to fall apart around her. Amy gave a content sigh. Oh how she loved him.

"I'm glad you like it." Sonic laughed back as he began to descend. "Remind me next time to take you to see more sights."

"Pfft, maybe. Depends on whether you're up for taking me."

"Oh come on Ames, it was just one time." Amy gave him a look. "Okay okay it was a number of times. But I can still do it."

"I'll take your word for it, you know that."

"Of course I do." Sonic eventually landed and gently placed Amy down onto her feet. He turned as if showing her where he brought them. Amy laughed and began to walk towards the flowers, gently kneeling by them. Sonic tilted his head, as if getting a good look at her. "I see you have new shoes." His eyes went upwards, "And a new headband."

"I got them especially for our date today." Amy patted the space next to her, giving Sonic the signal to sit by her. He did. "I guess that means I got them especially for now?"

"I guess you did." Sonic watched as Amy began picking a few flowers, twining the stems together; he noticed she was making a flower crown. Though it was a little too dark to see properly. "Speaking of today, you know I got into a fight."

Amy instantly turned her head up, "A fight?! With who? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Psh, nah. It was just with that messenger Eggman sends." Sonic waved his hand, "But the weirdest thing happened."

"Oh?"

"So you know, I was fighting yeah? And there was this tank that kept firing at me. I kept fighting, slightly mad that I was missing an appointment I had; our date really. But then as soon as I thought I was done, the kid started laughing. Telling me it was all just a distraction for a robot to bust Eggman out of jail." Sonic huffed and crossed his arms, baffled by what he was about to say. He placed an elbow on his crossed legs and leant his cheek on his hand. "I ran all the way only to find there was nothing. No robot trying to bust anyone out of jail. Zilch, nada, nothing. I have no idea if something happened or if he was just messing with me."

"Oh that?" Amy laughed, "You don't have to worry about that." Amy held her head up proudly, "Sam and I took care of that. He drove past and I smashed it with my hammer." She couldn't help but blush slightly when Sonic's eyes lit up.

"You did? That's great Amy! I'm sure you beat it real good." Sonic chuckled, "I probably could've done it faster but y'know." He winked.

"Oh come on Sonic, I was totally efficient. You should've seen it, Sam's car transformed and he told me "You only have one chance" and I said, "That's all I need." So then I hit it and it exploded." Amy found herself staring into the distance at the memory. "Oh Sonic," She then turned to him, "I understand why you love running so much."

Sonic raised a brow, curious by Amy's sudden words.

"I mean, just, the sensation of the wind against you, the sights, sounds, everything all blurred into a tunnel of colour and pleasant buzzing. Just getting lost in the feel of it, the feeling of being able to go anywhere and do anything, I don't know I just, I love it. And when on the run here, going at your speed, seeing what you saw, it was amazing." Amy ran a hand through her quills; flowers dropped upon her lap. "I wish I had the ability to be as fast as you, to join you. It was great."

Sonic blinked, he didn't think she'd share the sentiment of why he was always running. Or at the very least get the idea as to why he loved it. He grinned, "I can take you out running if it amazes you so much." Amy's eyes widened and Sonic found himself to be amused at her expression.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Well it's not like I'd hate it."

"Sonic thank you!" Amy reached out and gave Sonic a big hug, making the blue hero laugh embarrassed.

"Amy calm down, you're going to choke me." He managed to get Amy to stop and he sighed. "I guess I should bring you back now. Chris and Cream would be mad if I didn't." He chuckled, standing up.

Amy nodded and was picked up into Sonic's arms. "I wish it wasn't so late, I liked spending time with you like this." She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder and resting. "Do you think we can do it again?" Sonic got ready to run.

"I wouldn't mind if we did." He replied, "Oh, and Amy?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"….Sorry." He muttered, catching Amy by surprise, "I probably should've tried better to keep my appointments with you."

Amy laughed slightly, "Oh Sonic, tonight makes up for that."

"I'm glad it did." Sonic then smirked, "I think, it's not impossible for you to catch up with me. That is if you don't give up trying." He winked before breaking into a run, making it difficult for Amy to properly process what he meant. As he zipped off into the night, he found himself blushing slightly at what he potentially admitted. If Amy understood, she could probably guess what he truly meant. Though he supposed that he would keep making it vague, he did enjoy her chasing after him. He hoped she would be safe as she did though, after all he was Sonic the Hedgehog; hero to all and enemy number one to Dr. Eggman. But he usually didn't have to worry about her, she could take care of herself just fine. Which was partially the reason as to why he said what he said. He knew one day she'd give him a run for his money.

Although; he gave a shy grin at his thoughts, he looked forward to when she could be side by side with him.


	6. Let's Go! SS & LR (concept)

**Let me explain, this is the original concept oneshot I wrote for a piece of art that I did for my SonAmy superheros au (which I'll explain in a bit if you haven't seen my updated profile) and I wanted to share the idea before I went and rebooted the entire fic. The story is the same but will just be written better than what I currently have. Still, I hope you enjoy regardless!**

 **This is one of my aus inspired by the Sonic the Hedgehog 1992 manga where Nikki Parlouzer turns into Sonic. This time however it is set in a more modern setting where superheroes are a thing and Sonic is Nikki's alternate ego. But there is also Nikki's girlfriend Emi O'Hedge who unbeknownst to him, turns into Sonic's hero friend Amy Rose.**

 **If you want to see more of this (or any of my other fics) please check out the poll I have in my profile and if you like I'd be happy to receive constructive criticism and feedback!**

* * *

"Ho ho ho ho! I've got you, Sonic the Hedgehog! Now let's see who you really are…" A menacing figure loomed over the blue hedgehog, twirling his mustace with his fingers; flying his small pod around a cage that was hovering within a lab.

"Hah, do you really think I can't escape, doctor?" Sonic smirked, his hands on his hips as he mimicked the doctor's tone of voice. "A little cage like this won't stop me!" Sonic grinned at the situation though truth be told he was slightly nervous, but that was because of Nikki Parlouzer; his civilian counterpart, wheras he was the alternate ego, the superhero of Central City.

"Oh really? You don't think the great Dr. Robotnik; world's most feared evil genius supervillan, can't catch a single hedgehog?" Robotnik snarled, catching onto Sonic's little game. He flew over to the cage, knocking his hand on the bars. "I've learnt from our past experiences Sonic, and I've made this cage so that even your top speed can't break it. You'd need power, not momentum."

"What? You think a guy like me can't be strong enough to break this? Please, you're underestimating me here." Sonic shrugged with a smile.

"Ho ho, believe me. I know a whole lot about you." Robotnik growled slightly.

"You don't say." Sonic smiled, "Buuut you know, I do have an appointment later today and I would appreciate if you could hurry this up." He tapped his wrist impatiently, "Can't be late."

"W-What?!" Robotnik spluttered, "I haven't even gotten started yet!" He scoffed, "Kids these days really don't understand villainy."

"Trust me Egghead, I do. That's why I'm here to kick your butt."

"A gesture most admired I'm sure." Robotnik rolled his eyes, people really do not know the amount of time and effort placed in every detail within a carefully thought out plan.

Suddenly there was a crash behind them and the two turned to look. Between various tubes and computers was a vent, its door was open and seated before it was a pink hedgehog; clad in red and white with a hammer in her hand. The hedgehog bit her lip before looking up at the two sheepishly.

"U-Uh carry on?" She muttered slightly before remembering herself and instantly jumping to her feet. She swung her hammer and pointed it at the doctor. "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" She cried out, green eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Amy Rose.." Robotnik stroked his mustache in interest, "Never heard of the name before. Who are you girl? Another one of those superheroes I assume?"

Sonic sighed, there goes his fun; now he looked like damsel in distress to this girl. Still, he grinned wondering what this new face would bring.

"You got that right buster! Now let Sonic go or I'll pound you to the Sol dimension!" Amy gave a wink, almost blowing a kiss at Sonic; much to his surprise.

"I'd like to see you try girlie."

Amy then ran towards Robotnik; using the momentum to launch herself in the air with her hammer, she swung down as she closed in on the pod but Robotnik saw what was coming and quickly dodged.

"Ho, no bad Amy Rose. But you have to do better than that!"

Amy only smiled as she leaned on her hammer; the head resting on the floor. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet, I'm just getting warmed up. But…" Amy grinned as she dashed towards the cage, jumping in the air and performing a tornado spin with her hammer; using her power to break the cage open. "I think I'll leave it to the professionals for now."

Sonic noted that this Amy Rose knew how to give her abilities a sense of flair. He landed perfectly on the ground as he was released, standing upright and turning to Amy.

"Thanks Ames." He winked; making the pink hedgehog blush slightly. He laughed at her expression. "Think you can lend a hand for a bit?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Batter up." Sonic curled into a ball, readying himself for one of his iconic moves; a spin dash. "Ready?"

"O-Oh right!" Amy steadied her hammer behind Sonic, ready to swing on command. "Ready!"

"Go!"

Amy swung her hammer back before swinging back with full force; launching Sonic into the air upon impact. She watched as Sonic continuously dashed at and around Robotnik; moves that she had only seen on the television at her home.

"Wow, he really is a hero." Amy couldn't help but feel awestruck. She then heard the sound of her cellphone ringing in her pocket. She tensed up before scrambling towards the vent.

"Gotta go Sonic!" She called out, not entirely sure how to excuse herself but she was sure Sonic knew what he was doing. Amy entered the vent and left the lab the way she came.

"There you are Emi, what took you so long?" A teal hedgehog in a brown hoodie waved as he stood in front of a diner outside of the city. "That was some long walk you took."

"I was taking the time to view the scenery. It's been a long time since we've been here." A blonde hedgehog with pink tips walked over to the teal one. "I'm not late am I Rob?"

"No not at all cousin." He laughed, "In fact you're early. The Parlouzers have yet to arrive."

"Oh good," Emi smiled, "I wouldn't want to be late."

"Can't wait to see Nikki again?"

"Yeah. I can't." Emi stared down at her pink shoes and sighed, "I heard from Anita that he's grown a lot since then."

"What are you gonna do? I mean the two of you were together weren't you?"

"We were, but I don't know." Emi kicked her feet, "It depends on Nikki I guess."

Rob gave a loving pat on Emi's head, "Chin up dear cousin, all you have to do is just reach out and put yourself out there. You can't be so reserved all the time, waiting for someone to save the day. Sometimes you just have to show a little girl power right?" Rob smiled; pinching Emi's cheek as he reminded her of how she was as a child.

"Girl power. Got it." Emi gave a small smile as a car pulled up in front of the diner.

The car door opened and a blue hedgehog stumbled outwards; clearly out of breath. He wore a red turtleneck, and a yellow jacket. The blue hedgehog panted a bit before looking up; adjusting his glasses and brushing his fringe spines away from his face.

Emi's eyes widened as she stared into a familiar set of eyes.

"Nikki?" She called out quietly, but before she could get a reply a small yellow hedgehog leapt out of the car and into Emi's arms.

"Emi! I missed you!"

"Anita?!" Emi blinked as Nikki's younger sister latched onto her. Emi twirled the both of them around in excitement. "Wow you've grown so much Nita it's so good to see you again!"

Nikki watched as Emi swung his little sister around with a small blush on his face. She grew a lot prettier over the years he noticed. Her blonde spines are longer and more styled, her pink tips were a nice touch too.

Emi noticed him staring in the midst of the excitement and gave him a wink; startling him immensly. Though he couldn't help but feel that expression was familiar.

Emi placed Anita down and walked over to Nikki. "Like what you see?" She asked quietly, her muzzle tinted pink.

"U-Uh y-yeah…" Nikki murmured. "It's good to see you again Emi." He turned away shyly, silently arguing with himself. One would think that since he was Sonic, he would at least become a lot more confident. Alas, it was not that simple.

"Yeah it's good to see you too." Emi smiled, remembering how shy Nikki got sometimes.

"Hey Emi," Nikki started, he wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a shot. "I know it's been a few years but do you mind if we caught up sometime? Y-You know, see where it goes?"

Emi's heart skipped a beat. "I'd love to."

Nikki smiled as he gently took Emi's hand in his. He was unsure of what would happen since he was a superhero but he still liked Emi after all those years, and he assured himself that he would take great care to keep her safe.

Little did he know Emi was thinking the same.


End file.
